


The Secret Date

by DemonSeeker1304



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSeeker1304/pseuds/DemonSeeker1304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Midorima's Lucky Item is not an item?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Today's Lucky Item Is...!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever written. I hope you like it. ;)

    With legs shaking as he walked, Midorima made his way down the path towards his long awaited objective.

     _Why?_ Midorima asked himself.  _Why did it have to be him?_

He shook his head and thought,  _No! I have to go through with this, or I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life._ He shook his head and with a new found confidence, Midorima came to a stop right in front of a house. With only a little hesitance, Midorima knocked loud and firm on the door.

    Furihata answered the door and a look of surprise came to his face.

    "Midorima-kun? What are you doing here?"

    He decided just to say it. "You're my lucky item today." Then, Midorima took Furi by the wrist and started to drag him out of the house.

    "Wait! What are you talking about?" In a frenzy and with a frantic look on his face, Furi pried himself free of Midorima's grip, only to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

    Midorima sighed, "You're a very unlucky lucky item." He reached out his hand and Furi took it and hoisted himself up, rubbing the sore spot on his behind.

    "Just what are you talking about anyways?" Furi asked again.

    "According to today's horoscope, it says my lucky item of the day is "the one you know as 'The Cautious One,'" and everyone knows you're that kind of guy." 

    "That doesn't make any sense. How can a person be a lucky item?" Furi furrowed his eyebrows, unsure whether he should be offended by being called an 'item'.

    "You shall not question the horoscope! It will surely bring misfortune. You really are an unlucky lucky item," Midorima sighed again.

    "If I'm unlucky then, then you don't have any use for me," Furihata turned and started to walk back towards his house.

    "Wait! Furihata-kun! I need a lucky item with me, or it will definitely bring misfortune to me," Midorima reached out and put his hand on Furi's shoulder. Furi tensed up from the touch and Midorima quickly took his hand away.

    Midorima cleared his throat and said, "Um...Please. I need my lucky item today....No matter how unlucky it is."

    "It? When did I become an 'it'?!" Furihata was definitely offended this time.

    "Wait, no! That's not what I meant!" Midorima was flustered. He had no idea it would turn out like this.

    Furihata sighed and rubbed his hand on his face, "If I go with you, will you stop blabbering?" He then looked up at Midorima.

    Midorima was silent for a few seconds before he answered, "Yeah, sure. I can do that."

    They stood there, silent, for a good twenty seconds before Furihata said, "Well...Where do you want to go?"

 

 


	2. First Two Destinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it. ;)

    _Why?_ Furihata asked himself. _Why did I agree to this?!_ Midorima and Furi's first stop was at a park. This would have been fine if it wasn't for the whole holding hands thing.

    "Remind me, would you? Why do we have to hold hands?!" Furi was feeling irritated, and embarrassed. He looked around to see if anyone was looking, and sighed in relief when no one seemed to be around.

    As he was doing so, Midorima came to a sudden stop and Furi ended up bumping into his back.

    "S-sorry!" he stuttered.

    Midorima sighed, "If we don't make some kind of contact, the luck won't reach me."

    "I thought I was unlucky just a few minutes ago..." Furi muttered.

    "What was that?"

    "N-nothing!"

    Midorima made a _hmph_ noise and continued to walk.

    Furi took his hand away. "Can we at least take a break from this?"

    Midorima sighed, "Fine. Your hand was getting sweaty anyways."

    "S-sorry!" he wiped his hands on his pant legs.

    Then Furi heard a weird noise. "Did you say something?" he asked.

    "No, nothing."

    Furi looked up and... _Wait. Is that a smile on his face?_ It was only slight, but it really did look like the beginning of a smile.

                                                                                                                 ****

    Furi was feeling irritated again. He refused to hold Midorima's hand in the bookstore, so then Midorima came up with idea of being shoulder to shoulder. _Does Midorima even understand the concept of personal space?_ Furi asked himself.

    He tried to shuffle away, but Midorima only shuffled up right next to him again. Furi then realized Midorima had a book in his hand and was reading it. He looked over to see what it was.

    Midorima noticed Furi getting nosy and closed the book and quickly put it back on the shelf.

    "What was that?" Furi asked with suspicion on his face.

    "What was what?" Midorima didn't meet his gaze.

    "The book you were just looking at." Furi went to grab the book, but then Midorima took his hand instead and ran out of the bookstore while dragging Furi behind him.

 

    Ten minutes later, Furi was bent at his waist trying to catch his breath.

    "What the hell was that?!" Furi shouted once he could.

    "Have you not been exercising lately?" Midorima asked, hardly fazed from the run.

    "That is not the issue here! What the hell did we have to go for a random sprint for? What was that book you were reading? God!" Furi fell to his knees, coughing.

    "Hey, are you okay?" Midorima went on his own knees to get a better look at Furi. He reached his hand out to feel his head, but Furi hit his hand away.

    "I'm fine." He then got back up on his feet and started to walk. When he noticed Midorima wasn't following, he looked behind him and said,"Well, where to next?"

    Midorima got up and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

    "Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry about me." He then started to walk again, and Midorima quickly went to his side, eyeing Furi with a concerned look on his face. Furi didn't notice.


	3. To Your House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furi is growing tired of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update this. I was busy working on final assignments, and now I'm preparing for exams. The dreaded math is drawing near. Too bad I don't have Midorima here to help me. ;)

"How much longer are you going to drag me around for?" Furi asked Midorima as they walked down the path.

They had been going into various shops, doing and getting nothing in particular; just browsing around and buying little trinkets just for the sake of doing something.

"All day," Midorima answered.

"All day?! How long do you plan on being out anyways? We've done nothing productive, and there isn't even a hint of errands being run."

"I always walk around town during days off," Midorima stated simply.

"Why not just relax at home?"

"My sister usually has friends over. They annoy me."

"Oh." Just then, Furi's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Midorima smirked.

"Yes, I am. I didn't get the chance to eat breakfast because someone decided to drag me around everywhere," Furi looked up pointedly at Midorima.

"You could have said something earlier," Midorima took Furi by the wrist once again, and started to drag him forward; a serious look upon his face.

"Where are we going now?" Furi started to squirm, trying to get out of Midorima's grip.

"To get you something to eat," he said bluntly.

"Well, I can walk by myself, you know." He finally was able to get his hand back.

"Fine." Midorima stretched out his hand that just recently touched Furi's, and then remained silent the rest of the way to the cafe.

                                                                                                         ****

 

"This is delicious!" Furi exclaimed, shoving another piece of a chocolate chip muffin in his already full mouth.

"Don't eat so fast!" Midorima almost shouted. "You'll end up choking, for goodness sake."

Furi swallowed what was in his mouth, and laughed nervously. "Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his head with his hand, "I don't actually eat like this, usually. To be honest, I didn't eat dinner last night either." He laughed again.

"Why are you laughing? That isn't funny! Are you trying to starve yourself or something?" Midorima had a look of concern on his face. Then he startled himself with a thought, Shit! What if he's poor or something? I shouldn't have said that.

Furi tilted his head to his side, a look of surprise and confusion on his face. "No, nothing like that. I just ended up taking the late shift for a friend at work, and was too tired to eat when I got home."

"Oh. That's fine then." Midorima looked away, a little embarrassed.

Furi snorted, "What? Were you worried about me?"

Midorima's eyes widened and he looked back at Furi, then away again. "No, of course not. Why would I be worried about you?"

"Because I'm your lucky item?" Furi giggled.

Midorima smirked. "I guess skipping a couple of meals would explain why you practically face-planted on the ground after our little run." He smirked some more, with shoulders shaking a little from trying to keep in a laugh.

Furi straightened up in defense, "I did not face-plant the ground." He crossed his arms. "Why did we have a 'little run', anyways?"

Midorima stiffened, "No particular reason."

"Right. Well," he said pushing his empty plate away from him, "Should we get going?" 

"Yeah, we should."

Furi reached in his pocket to get his wallet. 

"Wait," Midorima put his hand out as a stop signal. "I'll pay for it."

"Really? Okay." Furi took his hand out of his pocket.

Midorima raised an eyebrow.

"What? You're the one dragging someone around, calling them your 'lucky item'."

He sighed, "Well, you have a point." He got up to pay for their food.

                                                                                                                *****

They had continued to walk down the streets, going nowhere in particular, not even sure what to do anymore. Finally Furihata stopped walking. It took a few seconds before Midorima realized his lucky item wasn't walking along side him anymore. He turned around and walked back to Furi.

"Why are you stopping?" he asked.

"I should really go back home now. It's getting dark and we're not doing anything anyways." Furi gave Midorima a half smile and looked up at him apologetically.

"But the day isn't over yet." Midorima couldn't help but look disappointed.

Furi sighed in exasperation, "Can't you survive without a lucky item for the few hours left in the day?"

"N...I...well," Midorima didn't know how to answer that. Then he thought of something. "Can I stay at your place then?"

"Wha...Why?" Furi furrowed his eyebrows.

"I...don't want to go home." Midorima looked down at the sidewalk.

Furi blushed at the sound of Midorima's fragile whisper. Then he thought maybe something was going on at Midorima's house, so it wouldn't hurt to take him away from it for one night, right?

He sighed, "Fine. You can stay at my place for the night. No one's gonna be there anyways."

Midorima's ears perked up. "Really?" There was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yeah..." Furi started to walk in the direction of his house, wondering if he was going to regret this.

                                                                                                                           ****

When Midorima and Furi arrived at Furi's house, an awkward silence befell them. Furi unlocked the door and entered, then Midorima walked through the doorway.

"Pardon the intrusion..."

"Do you want something to eat?" Furi started to head for the kitchen.

"Ah...If it's not too much trouble." Midorima followed the shorter boy.

"Not at all. I was just going to make instant noodles anyways."

"What? You need something more than that. You skipped too many meals as it is."

"I'm fine. Besides, I'm really not that skilled with cooking," Furi gave a dry laugh.

Midorima's eyes narrowed. "Then let me cook for you."

Furi was taken aback, "Why?" 

"That is because I cannot let my lucky item starve."

Furi let out a sigh, "You're still calling me that?"

"Yes. Now, let me make you something."

Furi thought for a moment, "Fine. But it better be delicious." He gave Midorima a smile that could only be described as devilish; something that was rare to see on innocent Furihata Kouki's face.

Midorima took a sharp intake of breath and simply replied, "Of course."

He made his way to the kitchen and began to look for ingredients to make curry. With a twitch of an eyebrow, Midorima sifted through the stock filled cupboards.


End file.
